


The Away Team

by GalaxyAce



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAce/pseuds/GalaxyAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock had beamed down to Epsilon Indi II to investigate why their sensors were picking up so much radiation from the planet. The radiation becomes overpowering and the Enterprise temporarily loses contact with the captain and first officer. When the communicators and transporter come back online, McCoy is anxiously waiting for Spock in the transporter room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Away Team

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic. Kept it sweet and cute. Let me know what you think!

Spock, Kirk, McCoy, and Scotty walked into the transporter room. Kirk and Spock took their places under the transporter beams and Scotty walked to the controls. 

"Be careful you two." McCoy said.

"We will, Bones." Kirk smiled at McCoy. "Energise, Scotty."

"Energising." Scotty flipped the switches and soon the two were gone.

McCoy turned to Scotty.

"Mr. Scott, could all that radiation down at the surface harm them in any way?"

"Well, it's highly unlikely, doctor."

McCoy looked relieved and started to walk out.

"Alright Mr. Scott. Let me know when they're comin' back"

"Will do, doctor."

 

\--On Epsilon Indi II--

 

It was warm and foggy down on the surface. Spock and Kirk had their communicators and phasers in their belts.

Spock took out his tricorder and started scanning.

"Captain, I am reading large amounts of radiation, but that is all. There seems to be nothing else except the radiation and us." Spock scanned again "But the radiation seems to be getting stronger"

"Spock, how long do you think we have until it becomes overpowering?"

"I am unable to say, captain. Could be seconds, minutes, hours..."

"Alright Spock, well, let's see if we can find the source of all that radiation." Kirk pulled out his communicator "Kirk to Scotty"

He heard static.

"Scott.... ere... cap... t" Scotty banged his communicator on the transporter controls. "Bloody thing." he flipped open his communicator and contacted McCoy. "Scotty to Doctor McCoy, come to the transporter room immediately."

McCoy frantically picked up his communicator from his desk and replied to Mr. Scott's message. "I'm on my way Mr. Scott!"

McCoy ran down the hallway to the transporter room, pushing other crewmen out of the way. He thought to himself, "What if something happened to my Spock? I've never even told him how I feel about him. And the captain? He's one of my greatest friends"

The doors to the transporter room flew open and a worried McCoy stumbled inside.

"What is it, Mr. Scott? What happened?!"

"I've lost communication with 'em, doctor. The transporter won't beam 'em up. It's all that blasted radiation on that bloody planet! Interferin' with the ship's controls! We need to get 'em back on the ship as soon as possible. We don't know what could 'ave happened."

"How the hell are we supposed to do that?!" McCoy shouted to Scotty "I'm sorry, Mr. Scott, I don't mean to get angry with ya. I'm just worried"

"I understand, doctor. I'll need to go to engineering and reroute some power sources to the transporter so we'll be able to lock onto 'em and beam 'em back up 'ere. Do you mind stayin' 'ere and answering your communicator when I reroute the power to beam 'em up?"

"Alright Mr. Scott. I'll be here"

Scotty left the room and ran down to engineering.

Sulu and Chekov went into the transporter room and asked McCoy what was going on. McCoy calmly explained that the radiation down on Epsilon Indi II was interfering with the communicators and they didn't know if Spock and the captain were safe.

"Do you mind if we stay here until they're aboard safely, doctor?" Sulu was concerned and Chekov shared Sulu's concerned expression toward the doctor.

"Sure, guys. Call Uhura down here too. She doesn't know what's going on. Let's fill her in." McCoy picked up his communicator "McCoy to Lieutenant Uhura. Report to the transporter room, please."

"On my way, doctor." Uhura got up and left her comm station.

When she arrived at the transporter room, Sulu and Chekov told her what was going on.

"Scott to Doctor McCoy. Scan between the coordinates I sent. Beam up everything within a 3 metre radius. Be fast, we have less than a minute to beam 'em up, doctor. I'm comin' up to the transporter room now"

McCoy picked up his communicator "Got them, Mr. Scott. I'm beaming everything up within that 3 metre radius."

The doors to the transporter room swung open and Scott saw Uhura, Sulu, and Chekov also standing there.

The transporter whirred and two human figures started to become visible.

McCoy was relieved. He saw that 6 foot tall Vulcan standing there with the slightly shorter captain by his side.

Everyone smiled and sighed sighs of relief.

"I was so worried about you, ya damn Vulcan!" McCoy went up towards Spock and punched him in the face.

"Doctor.. why.." Spock looked confused. He was soon cut off by McCoy's lips crashing onto his.

Kirk's eyes got wide. Uhura looked at Scotty in disbelief. Chekov's mouth was hanging wide open. Sulu gasped, brought his hands up to face, and covered his mouth.

The doctor had his hands around the Vulcan's neck and Spock was embracing him. The kiss was passionate and enjoyable... To Spock and McCoy.

The captain stepped off the transporter pad, his eyes still wide from what he witnessed. Everyone backed out of the room slowly.

Spock broke the kiss and looked into McCoy's eyes.

McCoy rested his head on the first officer's chest. "I was really worried about ya, Spock... I thought something bad happened... and I'd never be able to see you again."

Spock smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around McCoy. "I am here, Leonard. Please do not worry." Spock kissed McCoy's forehead and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Found this idea on Tumblr. I'm not sure exactly whose idea this was but I saw it and decided to write something about it.


End file.
